


Night Moves

by ArborescentArecaceae



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArborescentArecaceae/pseuds/ArborescentArecaceae
Summary: Rocket and Quill have sex. That's it, that's the whole thing.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Rocket Raccoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this is my first attempt at writing anything ever. I want to improve, so please leave any constructive criticism you might have.   
> Warning: this is filthy. Make sure you read the tags first to see what you're in for.  
> I would feel bad about using a song as a title but if the movies get to reference 70's music then so do I.

“On your knees, Star-Whore,” Rocket commanded as soon as the door to their room had closed behind him.

“Yes, sir!” Quill said, giving a mock salute that earned him an eye roll. He stepped out of his pants and sank to his knees, bringing him to eye level with Rocket. Instead of the kiss he was expecting, he got a bite on the shoulder—not quite hard enough to do any permanent damage, but enough to draw a little bit of blood. With a hiss that was more pleasure than pain, he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Rocket was sitting naked on the bed.

“Shirt off,” Rocket ordered as he spread his legs. Quill’s eyes went wide at the sight of Rocket’s cock, fully unsheathed and right in front of him. It captivated him; he stared at the turgid length in a trance until Rocket’s claws on his neck brought him back. In the few moments it took to slip his shirt off, Quill was subjected to some light scratches outlining the muscles on his chest. Once it was off, Rocket grabbed Quill’s hair and yanked hard, burying his face in the soft fur of Rocket’s crotch. He took the opportunity to greedily inhale the heady, earthy, slightly acrid scent before being pulled away. Knowing what was coming, he opened his mouth before it was slammed onto the throbbing length in front of him.

Peter felt relieved to have his mouth on Rocket’s shaft after being deprived of it all day, like he had been dying of thirst and was finally given a glass of water. He savored the salty, bitter taste that was so uniquely Rocket. With an enthusiastic slurp, he pulled back then leaned forward before starting to apply a gentle suction. Rocket sighed contentedly at the hot, wet sensation of Quill’s mouth. “Yeah, that’s it. Suck my dick, humie,” Rocket growled. “Just a needy, cocksucking bitch, aren’t ya?” Quill hummed in agreement and doubled down, bobbing his head back and forth. Once it seemed like Rocket had gotten used to it, he sped up and added his tongue to the mix.

Before he could get a taste of Rocket’s load, Quill was pulled up. With a hand still tangled in his hair, preventing him from diving back down on Rocket’s cock, he whimpered. “Aww, you want more? You wanna suck me ‘til I come down your tight little throat?” Peter nodded vigorously. “Well, too bad. I’ve been waitin’ all day, it ain’t gonna be over so soon. Now, get on the bed.” He did as he was told while Rocket walked over to a crate in the corner of the room. Said crate was a source of contention in their relationship—Rocket had insisted on keeping his guns in the room while he slept, and Peter had eventually relented. He watched Rocket digging through the pile of guns, torn between nervousness (and a little excitement) at the idea of having a gun shoved in his face and arousal at the sight of Rocket bent over, tail lifted to show off his assets.

Eventually Rocket walked over to the foot of the bed, holding not a gun but two pairs of handcuffs. Quill first felt relieved—he wasn’t entirely opposed to gun play, but it was something that needed a little bit more discussion beforehand. Then he felt excited; bondage was more his speed. He smiled when he noticed that Rocket was humming while tightening the cuffs, not quite on key but with enough enthusiasm to make up for it. Once Quill’s legs were fastened tight to the bedposts, Rocket jumped up onto his chest. “What do I gotta do to wipe that grin off yer face?” Rather than answer, Peter leaned forward and kissed him.

Rocket’s mouth hadn’t been designed for kissing, but Peter didn’t mind. He’d take sharp teeth and a long tongue over soft lips any day. After nipping at Quill’s lips, just hard enough to sting a little, Rocket pulled away. Reaching over to the bottle conveniently left on the nightstand, he toyed with Quill’s nipple to make up for interrupting the kiss. As soon as he could, he jumped back in, prying open Peter’s lips with his tongue. It was sloppy and rough, a violent meeting of teeth, lips, and tongues. They kissed for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence, until the growing need deep inside Rocket roused him. “Here’s what’s gonna happen: I’m goin’ to suck your cock while you finger me, and then I’m gonna ride ya. An’ don’t even  _ think _ about comin’ ‘til I’m done.” He brandished his claws as a warning of what would happen were Quill to disobey, smiling viciously.

Quill nodded enthusiastically and Rocket turned around, pressing the bottle of lube into his hand. The sight of Rocket’s tight pink pucker, quivering in anticipation as he slowly ran his tongue up the diamond-hard length in front of him, made Peter’s mouth water. He wanted to lean forward and bury his face in Rocket’s furry ass, but that’s not what he had been told to do. Instead, he snapped open the bottle of lube with only minimal difficulty—Rocket loved to make fun of him for having trouble with the lid, and he refused to let the not-a-raccoon have the satisfaction—and he pressed a slick finger against Rocket’s entrance. The gentle pressure against his hole spurred Rocket on, taking the cock into his mouth. With teeth as long and sharp as his, Rocket couldn’t achieve the same tight wetness that Quill’s mouth could; when he gave blowjobs they were more about his tongue and hot breath.

The first finger slid in easily, and Rocket rewarded Peter by adding his hands to the mix. With the combination of Rocket’s deft hands and warm mouth on his dick, it was hard for Quill to refrain from coming right then and there; the prospect of Rocket’s claws scraping up and down his back to punish him only made things worse. He managed to hold himself back, though, and pushed in a second finger. Rocket moaned around his cock, the vibrations sending a thrill through his whole body. Once Quill started scissoring his fingers, Rocket pulled his hands away and dove down until his nose brushed up against the tangle of hair at the base of Quill’s cock. With his newly empty hands Rocket grabbed Quill’s balls, gently fondling and pricking them with his claws while huffing the overpowering, masculine scent of sweat and pheromones surrounding him.

Rocket couldn’t deepthroat Quill forever and he felt loose enough to continue, so he pulled back. “Alright, hands on the headboard. I wanna  _ savor _ this, so ya’d better not ruin it for me.” He got up and stood over Quill’s spit-slicked member. Taking the discarded bottle of lube, he rubbed some over his hands and loosely jerked Quill, making the man groan from the effort not to come right then and there. “You’re not allowed to come until I do, got it? Gonna cover yer face in my cum, make you look like the slut you are.” Peter inhaled sharply, his grip on the headboard tightening. “Ya like the sound of that?” Rocket asked with a raised brow. Quill just nodded, rendered speechless by lust. “Good.” Squatting down, Rocket lined up his hole with Quill’s cock. He toyed with the man for a while, gyrating his hips over the head in slow circles that did nothing but elicit a series of whines and whimpers from Quill.

Eventually Rocket had had enough of teasing Quill and decided to get the show on the road. He sat down, taking the entire length inside him in one fluid motion. Quill let out a gasp that turned into a moan; Rocket had been practicing that move behind his back for just this occasion, and it took him by surprise. Before Quill could get used to the sensation, he rose back up and slammed down again as hard as he could. Judging by Quill’s elated shout, he was going to have some bruises later but he didn’t seem to mind. Rocket leaned forward slightly, adjusting his angle until he felt the firm pressure of Quill’s cock on his prostate. Then he started riding Quill in earnest, standing up and squatting down as fast as he could. Each motion felt like pulling the trigger of his laser rifle and blowing some asshole’s brains out—not in the sensation but in the way it sent a burst of pleasure up his small form. It didn’t take long for him to start panting from the exertion.

Quill, having recovered enough of his mental capacity to speak, laughed. “You look like a dog with your tongue out like that.” Rocket scratched his thighs in retaliation, adding to the criss-cross pattern of scratch marks all over his body.

“Fuck you,” Rocket said between breaths. “What’s a dog?”

Peter realized it probably wasn’t a wise decision to compare his whatever-they-were (he was angling for ‘boyfriend’ but Rocket was still hesitant) to an animal, so he chose to distract Rocket instead of answering. Moving his hands from the headboard, he gave one a few licks and then started jacking Rocket off.

Rocket, eyes closed in concentration, didn’t notice Peter’s hand until it was on his cock. He gasped and started moving even faster. Quill could tell from his breathing that he was close and started thrusting his hips, matching Rocket’s pace. The sound of two bodies slapping against each other reverberated through the room, only slightly muffled by the fur covering one of them. Rocket started grunting, each one getting progressively higher until, with a drawn-out whine, Rocket came.

True to his word, he painted Quill’s face white. The first spurt reached his hair, the next his mouth, the third his chin, and the last few streamed out onto his chest. Rocket’s hole clenched in time with each jet and that, combined with the cum all over his face, pushed Quill past the edge. He stopped thrusting and let the wave of peace and contentedness crash over him. For a few moments he laid still, unable to even think. When he came back to himself Rocket was laying on his chest, a trail of seed between his cock and Rocket’s ass.

They laid there for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow and feeling each other’s warmth. Quill started to pet Rocket, who was too tired and happy to stop him. After a while, Rocket looked up at him with a dazed smile on his face. “That was pretty good, baby boo. Just one thing...” Quill’s body went from possibly the most relaxed it had ever been to completely rigid in an instant. “I thought I told ya to keep your hands on the headboard,” Rocket said, his grin suddenly becoming a lot less innocent. Quill gulped, a shiver running down his spine. “An’ yet I seem to remember yer hand on my cock. Tell me, Quill—did I say you could move your hands?”

“No,” Quill said, averting his gaze. Rocket slapped him, not as hard as he could have but hard enough to hurt.

“No, what?” Rocket asked.

“No, sir.”

“That’s better. Since you disobeyed an order, I think I need to punish you,” Rocket said, standing up as he spoke. He turned around and lifted his tail.

“What are you—” Quill was cut off when Rocket sat on his face, a small stream of cum oozing out onto his lips.

“As punishment, you’re gonna clean up the mess you made. You got that?” A slight note of concern entered Rocket’s voice at the prospect that he might have gone too far. The muffled yet enthusiastic sound coming from below him dissuaded his worries and he bent forward to give Quill easier access to his hole. Quill lapped at Rocket’s ass, cleaning his cum from the short fur before it got too sticky. After a moment he moved on to rimming Rocket for real, who had to hold back a chuckle at the ticklish sensation of the tongue dancing around his hole. Rocket pressed against it, grinding his hips against Quill’s face in an effort to get even closer. In response, Quill’s tongue darted in and out of Rocket’s entrance, savoring the taste of his own seed. On top of Quill’s tongue work, the loud slurping and hot breath against Rocket’s stretched-out hole were getting him aroused again. He wasn’t the only one, either—from his vantage point on top of Quill’s face, Rocket could see him back at half-mast.

“Gettin’ hard again just from eating my ass? You really are a freak for me, huh?”

With the quality of the rimjob he was receiving, Rocket decided to give Quill a reward. Stretching his legs as far as they could go, Rocket was just barely able to graze Quill’s cock with the tips of his toes. He shifted forward, bringing Quill’s head with him as if his ass was magnetic—which, to Quill, it might as well have been. From his new position, Rocket could wrap his feet around Quill’s cock without having to leave the sweet sensation of Quill’s tongue working his hole. Starting out slow, he held the length between his feet and gave a few loose jerks. Quill gave a smothered sound of surprise, so Rocket figured he was doing good.

Struck with inspiration, he dipped his feet in the pool of still-warm seed on Quill’s chest. After rubbing them together to get them fully coated, he returned to the footjob. The combination of the lube still coating Quill’s cock and the cum on Rocket’s feet made everything slick enough for Rocket to apply some pressure without too much friction. Because of their superficial resemblance—and nothing more than that, as Rocket was always quick to insist—to a raccoon’s paws, his feet were dexterous enough to curl around Quill’s cock and squeeze it tightly. It wasn’t entirely altruistic on Rocket’s part; it felt nice to have some smooth skin rubbing against the rough pads on his feet and the moans he was coaxing from Quill reverberated directly into his hole. Quill started slowing down with his tongue, so Rocket slowed down as well, using just one foot to rub in lazy circles until Quill took the hint and started moving faster. Rocket could feel Quill panting into his ass and he knew the man was about to come, so he doubled down and started jacking with his feet as fast as he could.

Still overstimulated from the first time he came, and turned on beyond belief from having Rocket’s ass in his face, Quill came again. His second orgasm was smaller than the first, but a good volume of cum still managed to dribble onto Rocket’s feet. Rocket stood up, satisfied with Quill’s work. He turned around with an evil grin. “Looks like you made another mess,” he said as he held a still-dripping foot up to Quill’s face. “Time to clean it up.” Quill’s eyes lit up; as exhausted as he was from everything they had done so far, he could never get enough of Rocket.

Quill grabbed Rocket’s ankle and held it steady as he ran his tongue up the foot. Rocket let out a low hum in appreciation—his hands and feet were by far the most sensitive parts of his body. Once his sole was clean, Quill moved on to Rocket’s toes and the hum turned into a moan. He dug his tongue in, tasting the mixture of sweat and cum and appreciating the salty, sour tang. With the way Quill could use his tongue, the entire foot was cleaned in seconds (aside from a thin layer of saliva). He licked it one last time, just to savor the feeling of the rough pads against his tongue, before letting it go. Rocket put it down and held up the other foot, and Quill repeated the process while Rocket started jacking off. After the foot was clean, Quill took a toe in his mouth and started sucking. It didn’t take long for Rocket to come again, adding to the already substantial layer of fluids on Quill’s face.

Rocket collapsed onto Quill’s chest for the second time that night, fully drained in both senses of the word. He looked up and chuckled at the sight of Quill’s face covered in his seed. Quill stared down at him with a tired but loving smile. They embraced for a moment, catching their breath, before Rocket pulled himself forward so he was face-to-face with Quill. After a brief kiss, Rocket proceeded to return the favor and lick his cum off of Quill’s face. Quill’s sweat tasted sweeter than his own, although it was masked by the bitterness of his cum. Under the soothing motion of Rocket’s tongue, Quill nearly fell asleep.

“C’mon, let’s go shower. If ya don’t get the cum outta my fur I’m gonna wake up stuck to you again,” Rocket said while he got up. Quill went to follow only for his upper half to flop onto the floor. Rocket laughed at the sight, moving over to the foot of the bed. “Forgot about these. Looks like you did too; I should make ‘em tighter next time,” he mused as he undid the cuffs. With the handcuffs unlocked, the rest of Quill fell onto the floor. He laid there for a moment until Rocket nudged him with a foot. “Get up, I don’t wanna carry you.” Quill groaned, too tired to form words. “Fine, I will, but only because I love you.” Rocket squatted down and flipped Quill over, then put one arm under his knees and the other under the small of his back.

Using all the energy he could expend in his tired state, Rocket was able to lift Quill and slowly make his way to the door. With a silent prayer that nobody saw them—he really did not want to run into Groot while carrying his naked, borderline-unconscious lover—Rocket stepped out into the hall. They made it to the shower without running into anyone, and Quill did have the decency to stand up and take care of himself once they were there. After a thorough scrubbing—getting cum out of fur was not an easy task—they walked back to their room, Quill’s hand never leaving Rocket’s head. Rocket inhaled deeply as he stepped through the door, appreciating the stench of sex in the air. Quill picked him up and they collapsed into bed, dirty sheets be damned. He fell asleep in Quill’s arms, surrounded by the warmth of the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that the part where Rocket is giving Quill a footjob while Quill is eating his ass isn't really anatomically possible given their heights, but I did some measurements and it's not too far off so I just went with it.


End file.
